


Green bewitchers

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Slytherin Shukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All Akira wanted to do was break curfew a bit and make out with his boyfriend. He never expected those carrying rumors to pick up their wands.





	Green bewitchers

Sometimes people let rumours get to them. Nothing much that Akira could do about that. The whispers were bad but what could he do? Hex their mouths closed? All he could do was bite his tongue and pretend that he did not hear them. That he did not see them and most certainly was not affected by them.

That worked. Sometimes, sometimes it just really did not work. People their age, kids their age. They were kind of persistent. Akira had to fight really hard to get people to leave him alone. They had him pegged and no matter what he did or what he said he was stuck there.

They were never going to change their minds about him. There was no sense trying. Once they kept it to them it was all fine. Once they kept it between them and did not involve in of his friends then Akira was fine with how things were.

He was not fine but he could live with it. He could at least accept it. It was when his friends got involved that Akira wanted to be everything they said he was. It was when they wanted to act like that, it was when they wanted to involve his friends and people he cared about that Akira let his head get hot.

They wanted bad so badly they could get it. He just hoped they were willing to keep up. that they could accept what they had started. Because Akira had been nice, he had held his tongue like he had been told to. He had done everything right and this was what he got in return.

Say what you wanted about him he would ignore it. Joke about him all you wanted. Point at him, laugh behind his back. It hurt but he would ignore it. He would walk away. Drag his friends into it? Physically attack him? Bring violence against his friends?

Now Akira was not going to play fair. Now he was really going to come at you. This was what they wanted after all right? He slid his glasses off and tucked them into his robe. Behind him pressed against his back he could hear Yusuke adjusting his own robes.

They were cornered. The older students had them trapped in the middle of the corridor.

Honestly he and Yusuke would not be in this situation if they had returned to the common rooms after dinner. It was just that there was so much work. Akira was honestly tired of it, of all of it and Yusuke had been too. They had managed to get over mid terms. What more was needed?

Besides he could not sneak into Hosgmeade with his boyfriend. Professor Snape had caught them the last time and while he had let them off that time he had told them behave. And running away to the town was fun and all but it needed money. Akira swore the prices were outrageous everytime he went there. Just for once he wanted to find something cheap to eat when he was there. Maybe a place he could hang out with Yusuke.

Or something. He just wanted to date his boyfriend in peace.

But people were not letting him. If it was not the whispers it was the stares. They could never leave them alone. Akira was not all too certain that it was just because of him. Yusuke had a bit of scandal to his name too but nothing like Akira’s.

Even though for him it was undeserving. Not that anyone cared. Anyone but his friends.

He gritted his teeth as he glared down at the students blocking him in the corridor. He and Yusuke had been careless but for once he wanted to make out somewhere that was not the common room. He had wanted a little fun and adventure. Besides Ann had shared her make out spots.

They were perfect. There was a reason Akira had needed to dust the hell out of his robes after he and Yusuke crept back out of that place. The statue was a place and it hid a pretty good alcove but it was seriously dusty. The house elves were slacking bit time seriously.

By the time Yusuke had lifted him up and started to kiss him both of them were covered in dust. After he and Yusuke made it out of this annoying problem. Akira was going to ask Ann the last time she dragged Ryuji up there. There was seriously no way anyone was making out up there. He and Yusuke had their kissing cut off by sneezes several times. Cute yes, what they were aiming for no.

“Akira.” Yusuke softly reached back for his hand and Akira smiled as he held it. He was so gone for Yusuke. He had been since the first meeting on the train. That they were in the same house? That they understood each other? That Yusuke liked him the same way Akira did? The best thing to ever happen to him in a long time.

“Got you.” Akira held his wand up as he eyed the students facing him. “We get out of this together.” His grip on Yusuke’s hand tightened. He did not bother to look behind him over Yusuke’s shoulder again. He knew that Yusuke had them covered. “I can’t believe they are going to be so bold.” Akira murmured in disgust. “Hazing… seriously. No shame.”

“I thought they would keep such behaviour towards first years.” Yusuke’s tone was disgusted. “But only their bodies grew. Their minds are stuck in the disgusting filth left festering when they first entered this school. It’s a shame on Hogwarts.”

“They are a shame on Hogwarts and they have no idea who they are messing with.” Akira gritted as he glared at the assembled students. “I can’t believe that they dare to point a wand at you. That they seriously tried to hex you!”

“I could say the same regarding you.” Yusuke’s back was warm against his. “That they would dare point a wand at you Akira. the whispers are bad enough but that they would sink so low.” He gritted. “They won’t get out of this unscathed.”

“The infirmary is going to see a lot of patients tonight.” Akira hissed. “They have no clue to who am I. to who you are.”

“While the infirmary beds will be crowded tonight. We won’t be one of the patients.” Yusuke’s hand squeezed his. “Promise me Akira.”

“I promise as long as you make that same promise.” Akira whispered as a sixth year stepped forward with her wand raised. “Promise me Yusuke.”

“I promise Akira.”

“Alright.” Akira whispered. “First.” His wand pointed to the air. _“Protego totalum!”_ The area around himself and Yusuke only. He had no clue how long it would hold but that was not what was important. He aimed his wand towards the gargoyle against the pillar closest to him. The ugly goblin thing that had scared the crap out of him when he was a first year sneaking around to the kitchens at night.

“You deserve the worst but you’re lucky that I won’t sink that low.” Yusuke growled behind Akira. _“Expelliarmus!”_ Cries of shock came from Yusuke’s direction. “Pitiful.” Yusuke murmured as Akira heard the clattering of wood onto the ground. “And now _Impedimenta_!”

“Oh Yusuke.” Akira laughed. “Playing by the rules is so much fun sometimes.” He steadied his wand at the ugly gargoyle. _“Wingardium Leviosa!”_ The gargoyle he ripped off the pillar and sent it to float over the crowd ahead. Only for him to yelp and bat away a red light that came right at his face. “What the hell!” He was going to drop the ugly thing anyway but that had been a curse that had come at his face! “That’s how you guys want to play?” Akira yelled as the statue sent the clustered students scattering.

“Akira?” Yusuke’s panicked voice sent Akira reaching behind him to grab Yusuke’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

“They came ready to hex.” Akira muttered grimly. “Be on your guard.”

Yusuke sent a few harmless spells out as he remained silent. There were cries of dismay from his end as Akira sent chaos and panic from above on his end. “Disgusting.” Yusuke hissed. “How low will they sink?”

“Until they feel as though righteous justice has been served.” Akira tightened his grip on his wand. “But we will make it out of this. I don’t care if I have to knock them all out before we get of here or raise enough noise that teachers realise some shit is going down-“

“Expelliarmus!” The roar startled Akira. The voice? Not so much, apparently curfew and check in had come and gone. His wand remained in his hand thought and he turned around as wands flew out of everyone else’s hands. The pile at Yusuke’s feet flew towards the other end of the corridor.

Never was he so glad to see so many staff members at once. At the front his wand raised as he glared at them all was his head of house. Professor Snape was pissed and he was glaring death at them all. Behind him were the other heads and Akira was so very thankful.

“Deal with those that belong to your house.” Snape snapped as he walked forward. He shoved his way through the trembling students as he approached them. “Kitagawa, Kurusu what’s going on.”

“They attacked us.” Yusuke said as Akira held his hand and they looked Snape in the eye. Snap glared past them before he whirled to the other students.

“What do they have to say for themselves? What could of poor excuse will they come up with for this disgusting display in the halls?” Snape hissed.

“Wait hold on-“ A protest was raised by a student rubbing a knot on his head. “You’re just taking their side from the start?”

“When we came in.” Snape hissed. “Mr. Yuka I saw two students engaged in defending themselves. Admirably so. What I saw from the rest of you was a mob. An attack.” Snape hissed. “And several banned spells being performed by you. Points will be deducted, they should be deducted but all of you gathered here should be expelled.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Akira whispered to Yusuke as Snape was joined by the other staff in chewing out the gathered students. “About time something like this happened.”

“Their support now is insulting.” Yusuke stiffly whispered. “All of this time, all the reports and complaints and it takes this? You could have been seriously hurt. We could have been seriously hexed or worse.”

“But we made it out.” Akira brought Yusuke’s hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “That’s all that matters right now. That and-“ He smiled at the trembling and pale students. “Justice is being performed. A little late but better than nothing.”

X

“Dude.” Ryuji groaned as he slid into the chair. “I heard about last night! Everyone is talking about last night. You okay?” He leaned onto the table to look at Yusuke. “You okay too man?”

“Word is already spreading?” Yusuke asked in disgust as he buttered his toast. “Disgusting. how will it end up twisted now?”

“Morning.” Ann took a seat next to Yusuke. “Hey warriors.” She teased. “I heard about last night just now in the bathrooms.”

“Seriously?” Akira rolled his eyes. “In the bathrooms Ann?”

“What I heard sounded cute.” Ann helped herself to toast. “I’m sure what Ryuji heard was ridiculous.”

“Hey!” Ryuji grabbed a roll from the table and began to eat. “I heard that it was an all out battle on the fifth floor, that Akira and Yusuke were doing silent spells and hexing everyone until the teachers busted in and Snape froze everyone in place!”

“That’s not true.” Yusuke growled. “Professor Snape disarmed when he entered. That’s all. And I notice no mention of the forbidden spells that the other students were casting last night.”

“Seriously?” Ann hissed. “No wonder they all got sent home. But not only did they jump you.” She rubbed Yusuke’s shoulder. “They tried to curse you guys! If they weren’t already sent home I’d do some cursing of my own in the common rooms tonight.”

“Speaking of houses.” Akira glanced at Ryuji and Ann. “This is the Slytherin table you guys.”

“But you’re here.” Ryuji had an apple in his mouth. “Tables really don’t matter in the end. Doesn’t change our friendship.”

“What he said.” Ann said softly. “But still. What happened last night sucked and right after exams too. But where were you guys?”

“We used your make out spot. It was dusty as hell.” Akira sighed. Ann snorted with laughter. Next time I try to go there Ann I’m taking a feather duster with me.”

“My bad my bad.” Ann giggled. "Ryuji and I use this statue place down in the dungeons. Since you like the dungeons anyway you guys should try there instead.”

“How about you guys keep your heads low instead for a while.” Ryuji hissed. “Sending some of these assholes home is a good thing but those aren’t all of them.”

“That’s true.” Yusuke slipped his hand into Akira’s. The warmth made Akira smile. “But we’ll be even more prepared from this point on. We now know what they are willing to do. We’ll be prepared. You two should be as well. Don’t take any chances. Especially you Ryuji. But you as well Ann. Don’t take chances.”

Akira squeezed his hand tight around Yusuke as the others fell into discussion around breakfast. He did not think things would be easy from this point on. Not one bit but once he had his friends and he had Yusuke. He would make it out of this good enough.

 

 


End file.
